One More Night
by dilfsofbeaconhills
Summary: Derek Hale seems to only have one weakness that brings him to his knees. You.


_Come over, now._  
_Seriously, I need you._  
_Alright, please get your ass over here? I asked nicely, c'mon._

"Damn it, Hale."

You whispered under your breath as your phone vibrated for the umpteenth time within a matter of minutes. Sighing, you closed your book and swung your legs off the bed to find a pair of shorts to slide on under your over sized t-shirt. It was stupid of you to think he wouldn't call you tonight. You had planned to bury yourself into a new book and to later indulge yourself in a nice warm bubble bath. No matter how hard you tried to make it seem better than being with him, you can't.

You're the itch that he can't scratch. He's the illness that you can't cure. It's a disease you both share and don't have a clue how to get rid of. You must have said it a million times; 'I'll only stay with you one more night.'  
You arrived at his place and sighed, looking at the enormous structure of the house. It was almost midnight now. He won't like that you kept him waiting for so long. You reached the door and hesitated to knock. How long could you do this for? It's just sex, nothing but sex all the damn time. And it's true. You and Derek haven't just hung out, caught a movie, or a bite to eat in months; let alone have a real conversation between friends.

Grumbling, you turned to head back to your car, deciding enough was enough; you couldn't do this anymore. But of course by some sick twist of fate, you heard the door swing open. His lips pressed into a thin line, lust already darkening his hazel eyes.

You rolled your eyes at his stance; hard demeanor, trying to intimidate you. He pulled you inside by the wrist roughly, slamming the door loud enough to be heard from houses down the street. You didn't dare wince at the harsh action knowing he doesn't do it to harm you, rather to intensify the atmosphere.

Your breathing deepened, jaw clenching as you pushed his chest away from yours, making a loud thump as he hit the wall.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

You stepped back, preparing yourself for whatever retaliation he was getting ready to unleash upon you. He huffed out the harsh breath he'd been holding and regained his balance. He took you by the collar and pushed you against the door, hindering your ability to move.

He gripped the fabric of your shirt in both hands, violently ripping down the middle and off of your body, throwing the material onto the floor. He perked an eyebrow and smirks, as if to silently ask, 'what's your move?'

You shrugged and picked up a piece of the now tattered t-shirt. You pushed his shoulder, making room for you to move past him.

"That was yours, jackass."

You heard a deep, angered growl escape Derek's throat. Before you could blink, he had you against the wall; the railing leading upstairs pressed behind your lower back.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of that smart ass mouth of yours. I don't even know why I put up with it."

You tilted your head and scoffed at him in disbelief of what you've just heard.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Derek. I've been trying to stop this thing for months but every single time I leave you beg me to stay!"

His hands were pressed against the wall on both sides of your head, his body trapping yours against his own and the hard surface behind you. Your face mere centimeters from his and you could feel both of your tempers feeding off of each other.

"You don't think I feel stupid crawling back to you all the time? I wake up in the morning hating myself. Satisfied, sure; but guilty as hell."

His face softened, realizing the truth behind his words. He sighed, hanging his head sheepishly and muttered,

"I just can't stop."

You lifted his chin giving him no choice but to look at you.

"Derek, don't you see what's becoming of us? We're so damn dysfunctional we've started keeping the score. It's sick the things that we do to each other."

He looked into your eyes; the immense greed has been replaced with sorrowful warmth.

"I put you through hell, don't I?"

You smiled reluctantly and nodded.

"I don't remember the last time I've come over and didn't leave with bruises all over my body."

He shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm running out of excuses for all the scratches from the neck down."

You can't help but smirk at his serious expression. He reveals a sly smile himself.

"I haven't seen you smile in so long, Derek. What happened to us?"

Your hushed tone questioned yourself more than him.

"The sex, it's just that good. I never think about anything else."

He confessed, shrugging timidly. Your lips twitch up in a small smile at his words.

"Well, in any other situation I would take that as a compliment. But Derek, we have to stop this. It's not healthy. I want my friend back."

He nodded, wordlessly agreeing with you. Silence consumed both of you so that you can only hear his uneasy breaths. He let out a low frustrated groan and mumbles,

"One more night."

His eyes turned a dark grey as they pleaded with yours. His stare made your muscles tense as he waited for a response. You didn't even realize you'd been biting your lip until you released it to speak.

"One more night,"

You repeat his words letting the idea sink in.

"One more time to ravish each other; to release all of our frustrations; really give it to one another,"

He nodded watching you intently. You cocked your head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Hale, you better fuck me good."

Derek grabbed your neck, roughly pulling you to him for a passionate kiss. You quickly stripped him of his shirt and ran your fingertips along the ridges of his chest. His hands roamed over the exposed skin of your back, pulling you closer to him. His hands kneaded down into your shorts and massaged your curves as he scooped you into his arms. Wrapping your legs around his waist allowed you to feel how just how much he wanted you.

You began to question if he was going to fuck you right there on the wall until he began upstairs for his bedroom. He threw you on the bed and hovered over you. His fingers hooking under your shorts, pulling your panties down your legs along with them. The cold air hit the warmth of your burning skin, making you shiver along with his intense gaze. You leaned into him, tugging at his lip aggressively as you rid him of his jeans.  
He groaned against your mouth as he kicked them off. The way his hips ground against yours was enough to send you over the edge, but you weren't giving in to him that easily.

You rolled on top of him swiftly, straddling his waist. You groaned loudly, his cock throbbing against your core with a hunger only you can gratify. His teeth grazed your chest as he unclasped your bra and slid it down your shoulders slowly, taking in the sight of your full breasts. He took your nipple and tugged it between his teeth before flicking his tongue against the hardened bud. You let out a sinfully sweet yelp as he treated the other just as harshly.

Your blood boiled in your veins, throwing all caution into the wind. You dragged his boxers down his legs hostilely, making him spring from his bounds. You gripped him tightly in your hand and gave him a dry pull, making him jolt from the friction.

His fingers clasped around your wrist tightly restricting your movements. His jaw clenched as he lifted you and pushed you against the door roughly, pinning your arms above your head. Your eyes locked, his gaze softening for a moment. He slowly leaned in, brushing his lips against your own affectionately. You eased into him, kissing back passionately.  
Derek nuzzled his nose against your cheek softly before thrusting up into with everything he had. An earth shattering scream escaped your throat as he filled you to the hilt. His thrusts were quick and hard, but sharp. He released your hands for your hips, holding you up as he continued his momentum. Your fingers tangled in his hair as your other hand created crescent shaped indentions in his skin, almost to the point of drawing blood at the pleasure you were receiving.

His legs began to tremble as they grew weaker with each thrust. He lowered both of you to the floor, allowing you to take control.

You rotated your hips painfully slow, making him shudder beneath you. His hands rested at your thighs, sliding up to your breasts as you began to rock against his length. His mouth gaped open as the familiar tightening of your muscles set in. He needed for you to let go first, his eyes plead with yours to make up for the words he cannot speak.

You bit your lip hard as your eyes lulled back, and you lost control around him. His hips met yours one last time before he cried out your name, quaking as his orgasm took over.  
Your tired body fell on top of him, both of your breathing and rapid heartbeats synchronized. Derek pushed the hair from your face, kissing your head gently and smiled to himself.

You looked up at him, resting your chin on his chest.

"This isn't going to be our last night together, is it?"

He shook his head and smiled innocently at you.

"It wasn't the last seven times. Won't be this time."


End file.
